


Lost Gods are the Worst Hitchhikers

by Ryenan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Deities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Otabek doesn't so much pick up a hitchhiker as the hitchhiker suddenly appears, floods his engine, and makes him late for dinner with his mom.The hitchhiker happens to be a totally lost, semi-corporeal Russian deity with no manners what so ever, but that really doesn't change the story that much.





	Lost Gods are the Worst Hitchhikers

**Author's Note:**

> My first 500 word piece!
> 
> I may write more in this universe, but don't bank on it. If you think of a scene you would like to see, comment and I'll do my best to write it :)
> 
> Translations in the End Notes.

Otabek isn’t sure when the presence showed up on the back of his motorcycle. It’s a slow awareness of the weight, the heat, the pressure of a chin resting on his shoulder.

And then he’s skidding to a stop on the side of the road and cutting the engine with a lurch.

“Why’d you stop?”

The arms around his waist slide around to his shoulders, gently, eerily, and then he’s being smacked on the head, hard.

“Hey! Are you deaf? Let’s go!”

Otabek takes a deep breath, and slowly twists on the bike. There’s a gaunt, pale boy clinging to him, with white-blonde hair blowing in the wind. It seems to blend straight into the horizon, and he wants to run his fingers through it.

“You need a helmet.”

“What.”

“A helmet? There is one in the side bag.”

Otabek reaches around the pale leg for the clasp, but he meets no resistance against his sleeve.

“You’re not real?”

“Excuse you, I’m real. Just non-corporeal. So I don’t need a helmet.”

“Please put it on. The police won’t care if you’re non-corporeal.”

The boy manages to look sour and beautiful all at once, and snatches the helmet from Otabek.

“This is the worst.”

Otabek waits for him to clip the buckle under his chin before turning around and starting the engine again. The road is pretty clear, and he pulls out slowly.

“Where are you going, Otabek?”

The voice is right in his ear, and he bites his lip, hard.

“Home Club. It is a…resort. Where are you going?”

“Mm, I don’t know. Does this thing go any faster?”

A pale hand, on an arm much too long, wraps around his and guns the throttle.

 

 

“Why are we stopping?”

Otabek sighs. He’s got some sort of deity on the back of his bike – or he’s having a breakdown – and all he’s got is exasperation.

“You are not a very courteous hitchhiker.”

“You! What!” He’s suddenly standing in front of the bike, staring right at Otabek, and looking distinctly more solid than when he was reaching through Otabek’s chest. And growling. He’s got fangs, which is impressive, but Otabek knows he can’t do so much as twitch.

“You didn’t even tell me your name. And you flooded my engine, which is actually ruder than not telling me your name.”

The deity shrinks, fangs retracting and shoulders slumping.

“Юрий.”

“Yura. Where do you want to go?”

And now he’s got a crying deity-slash-hallucination on his hands.

“Yura, please stop.”

It’s ceaseless. Otabek pulls out his phone and starts searching for a ‘Yura’ deity.

 

 

“The Ice Tiger Spirit of Russia. Really, you’re late to dinner because a hitchhiking spirit flooded your engine, and then you had to take him back to Almaty and put him on a train to Russia.”

“Yes.”

“Yes? That’s all you’ve got? No explanation?”

“Really, that’s all that happened. It is strange, but – “

“Strange? Beka. This is more than strange.”

“I took a picture, Mama.”

“Oh. Боже мой.” 

**Author's Note:**

> боже мой – Oh my god  
> Юрий - Yuri


End file.
